


First Time

by KateKintail



Series: The Great Beyond [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that they’ve taken in foster kids, George & Lee’s sex life suffers a setback</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t make a cent from this. Erik & Justin are my characters, but they belong in the HP world and I don’t own that.
> 
> Kink: quick sex
> 
> Written for the May Madness story-a-day challenge 2012 on LiveJournal/InsaneJournal

“I can tell you right now that I’m not waiting two months until our boys are at school in order to have sex with you, Lee.”   
  
Lee hesitated, halfway across the bedroom, between the bathroom and the bed he shared with George. His hair was still damp from the shower and it dripped down onto his pajamas. He wore thick tube socks, gray sweat pants with a drawstring on top of elastic, and a blue sweatshirt with the long sleeves pushed up past his elbows. “Who said anything about…” He lowered his voice to a whisper for the rest of the sentence, “…having sex?”   
  
George waved his hand up and down, gesturing to Lee’s clothing. “’Nuff said, love.”   
  
Lee grunted, used a spell to dry his hair, and then crawled into bed. “It just doesn’t seem right, having sex with the twins right next door.”  
  
“We can use silencing spells. They won’t hear a thing. Besides, they know that we’re gay. They have to know that their fathers have sex occasionally.”  
  
“Knowing and seeing are two different things, George.”  
  
“Who said anything about seeing? They are absolutely not invited to this party.” George tried to reach out to his husband, but Lee pushed his hand away.   
  
“What if there’s a problem and one of them needs us? We told them they could come to us at any time if there were a problem. They’re still settling in.”   
  
“Still…” George rolled his eyes. “It’s been three weeks since they’ve been placed with us. They’re settled.”   
  
Lee shook his head. “They’ve had a hard life, losing their parents and being separated in different homes. They don’t need to accidentally walk in on us in bed with my cock up your arse.”   
  
“We would lock the door.”  
  
“They know  _Alohamora_.”   
  
George seemed to want to say something more but was out of arguments. He set his book on the nightstand and switched off the light. “Fine. But it’s going to be a long two months before the start of term at Hogwarts. And before you say something, you don’t get to join me when I jerk off in the shower.” He rolled over with his back to Lee.  
  
It didn’t take five minutes.   
  
Lee used two locking spells on the door, a warning alarm, and a silencing spell. Lee wriggled out of his clothes. Lee curled himself around Fred in bed, matching him curve for curve. He pulled the covers up over both of them. “We’ve got to make this quick, though.”  
  
“Understood,” George whispered back.  
  
Within a minute, Lee slid inside George and whipped George’s cock out from the gap in his boxer shorts. Lee stroked in time with each thrust. The bed rocked. George moaned. Lee whimpered. And both men came.   
  
They lay in bed, beneath the blankets, panting, sticky, and happy. But there was no knock on the door, no call from the room over to ask what was going on.   
  
“See?” George said, grinning. “We got—”  
  
Both men jumped as their bedroom door opened. Erik stood there, bleary-eyed. He coughed into his fist. “Dad? Pop? I don’t feel so good.”   
  
Lee pressed his lips to George’s ear and uttered a soft, “See?”


End file.
